


In For the Long Haul

by imdanthephan



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Howell - Fandom, Lester - Fandom, Phan, Phandom, Phil - Fandom, Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: Divorce, M/M, Marriage, Other, Phan Angst, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdanthephan/pseuds/imdanthephan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil have been married for a few years now but so much has been happening, they decide it'd be best to end it though they still are hopelessly in love. How will they deal with this seperation? Will they get back together? Read 'In For the Long Haul' to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In For the Long Haul

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first chaptered story so I hope you enjoy. I don't even know what possessed me to write this, it's quite sad. Either way, I must note I do not own any of theses characters and though events like this may happen in real life this is a work if fiction.

"Hey guys," Phil tried to smile but it was impossible due to the information he was about to release to his subscribers. "As you can see, I have Dan a.k.a. danisnotonfire here with me and we have some very serious, important news so this video won't be like our others. Dan, would you like to say anything before we get into it."

Dan looked at Phil then looked at his hands folded neatly in his lap, nodding. "I just want to say I love you all so much, we both do, and I know our news will be quite shocking to everyone but please understand that everything has seemed off for awhile and this is the conclusion we came to."

Dan paused and cleared is throat and Phil waited for him to continue but he didn't. Phil then looked up and realized that Dan was covering his face with his hands whilst trying not to cry. This caused Phil's throat to close up a little and he found himself in the same situation - trying hard not to let the tears break free.

"We both don't like this idea but we do agree that it will be easier," Dan's voice cracked on 'easier' and he squeezed his eyes shut. "We thought it would be easier and less stressful if Phil and I... I-I can't do this."

Dan's sobs escaped his mouth and almost instantly Phil cradled him, one hand combing through Dan's brown hair and holding on to his waist with the other.

"I'll say it," Phil murmured into Dan's ear and the boy only latched onto Phil's shirt even more.

Looking back at the camera, Phil sighed and continued where Dan left off. "What Dan was trying to say is that he and I, well, we are getting a divorce."

Both boys sat still for a few seconds before Dan was able to compose himself to take his turn to speak.

"You may be wondering why would we getting a divorce if we don't like the idea of doing so but the thing is," Phil grabbed Dan's out of shot, "we have been dealing with so much that we have grown apart. We do love each other very much but with everything going on, there is barely a chance to have some alone time. We are afraid it may be like this for awhile so we have decided to divorce."

Phil ran his and though his hair and frowned. "I don't want to divorce Dan, god, I wish we could be together for the rest of our lives but none of this is working out. It was either to divorce or to stop making youtube videos. The flaw with the latter is though we would still be together, we would be unemployed and we don't know how long it would take to get a stable job that would be able to cover rent and other necessities. Plus, we don't want to disappoint you all by not making any more videos. We both love what we do and we don't want that to end yet. And we don't want our relationship to end but again, the stress and pressure we are under is too much to handle."

"That's all we needed to say," Dan mumbled, trying hard not to cry again. 

"Hopefully though," Phil said, his voice sounded rough. "After everything, Dan and I will find our way back to each other."

Dan broke. "I love you, Phil Howell-Lester."

"And I love you, Dan Howell-Lester, forever and always." Phil choked back a sob as he finished up. "I hope you all have a wonderful day and I'll see you guys next time. Bye!"

Dan stood up and turned off the camera, his hands lingering on the small device. A few tears slipped down his cheeks but he turned so Phil couldn't see. This was it. There would be no more cute couple videos with Phil once this was uploaded. This was actually happening.

"Dan," Phil stood up and reached out but Dan just shook his head, not trusting his voice.

"Dan," Phil repeated, wrapping his arms around Dan's waist and leaning his head on his back. "It's okay to cry."

As if those words were a key that unlocked everything Dan was holding back, Dan started to sob uncontrollably, hiccups interrupting every now and then.

"Why?" Dan cried as Phil turned him around to hug him properly. "Why?"

"I know, baby," hushed Phil, rocking the boy in his arms side to side. "I know."

"Do we have to do this?" Dan begged, searching for a reason not to end the one thing he loved most. "Please, can't we try harder?"

Sighing, Phil responded, "Dan, you and I both know that has not worked. This is our only option."

"Let's quit youtube," Dan blurted as if that hadn't already been a suggestion.

"Dan, what about money? How will we-" Phil started to say but Dan interrupted.

"Think about it! One of us could stop youtube and while the other continues, we look for a job. And once we get that job, the other quits youtube and gets himself a job. Please, Phil, I am begging you. I know you don't want this either so please. Otherwise, we aren't trying hard enough." Dan sounded hopeless, though he continued to try to persuade Phil.

Phil remained quiet to think but he just shook his head. "Dan, we both know this is what's best. I'm so sorry love."

Angry, Dan pulled himself out of Phil's grasp and took the camera off the tripod. "If I didn't know any better, I'd believe that you truly want us to end."

With that, Dan left leaving Phil to fall to his knees and cry on his own.

"That's the last thing I want."


End file.
